Superman & BatmanBlanco y negro:2 ojos, 1 cristal
by Luisppk
Summary: Un punto de vista de sus personalidades a traves de un encuentro de trabajo.  Siendo siempre que los comics se centran mayormente en 'aventuras', un relato desde el punto de vista psicologico, les hacía falta a mi parecer.  Comenten para publicar mas.


**Supermán**** y Batman**

Blanco y negro: Dos ojos, un cristal.

**Por Luisppk**

Parte I

- ¡¿Batman…! ¿Me escuchas…? ¡Terminé de instalar la última cámara y voy de regreso!

- Un momento… estoy ocupado. - Corta la comunicación.

Pasan 5 minutos… de repente anuncia:

- Bien. Terminé de probar todas… -hace un pausa- Al regresar, entra por la salida del hangar. También necesito hacer pruebas de los nuevos dispositivos de seguridad que instalé ahí.-

Supermán suspira. En tono de protesta comenta:

- ¿Nuevamente los cambiaste? Hasta con rayos X es casi imposible de encontrar, así uno sepa que está ahí. ¿No es demasiado?

- Es necesario. – Responde batman con tono de acabar la discusión y corta nuevamente.

Supermán mueve la cabeza resignado y sin comprender a 'su amigo'. A decir verdad, ni siquiera está seguro de ello. ¿Amigos…? ¿Acaso realmente lo son? Mira al cielo y luego revisa los alrededores, esperando que batman le dé luz verde para regresar a la baticueva.

- La instalación está en orden. Puedes regresar. – Avisa él por el radio y corta la transmisión.

Supermán, emprende camino.

Vuela preguntándose lo mismo. Sabe que puede confiar plenamente en él, pero… ¿es suficiente?

Ambos difieren opiniones acerca de lo que es 'justicia' y más aún en como hacerla cumplir. Con muy pocas excepciones en algunos puntos de vista.

Batman, es obviamente un excéntrico. Al menos… no existe una sola persona en el mundo (ni en otro) que piense lo contrario. Alguien sin ataduras, sin familia y sin relaciones… Un ermitaño. Un naufrago, en una isla desierta formada por él mismo. Todo sacrificado por un ideal.

¿Merece respeto? …¡Oooh si! …Y mucho.

Él mismo intentó alejarse de sus seres queridos. Tenía miedo por su seguridad. 'El hombre de acero'… no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para decirle 'no' a Luisa. Menos aún para alejarse de su madre terrestre. Es simplemente imposible. El resultado sería más devastador, que vivir con todo el planeta tierra transformado en Kryptonita de cualquier color.

- ¿Cómo diablos puede batman hacerlo? – Piensa cercano a la entrada de la baticueva.

Prende la radio y avisa: - Ya llegué.

- Adelante… todo listo.

Supermán respira profundo y… ¡Acelera!

¡Entra veloz, arrastrando fragmentos con el viento que ocasiona al pasar!

¡Activa las primeras defensas!

Mientras, batman monitorea desde la computadora central todos los movimientos y hace un diagrama estadístico de las respuestas, trayectorias, ángulos de disparo y resultados exitosos… supermán ya cruzó la segunda línea de defensa.

- Es duro… - Reconoce mientras observa las imágenes de las explosiones ocasionadas por él.

Examina las estadísticas… a pesar de usar balas especiales, láser, granadas, bombas, gas y cargas eléctricas… solo pudo reducir su velocidad inicial en 50%.

Ahora viene el momento de la verdad… ¡el campo magnético!

Es un tubo amplio a manera de túnel. Cubre paredes, piso y techo. Es un poderoso imán gigante, que incluso podría usarse como parte de un acelerador de partículas.

La bobina del imán genera un giga-julio. Energía suficiente para un campo magnético equivalente a unas 38,500 veces el de la Tierra, que incluso puede curvar la trayectoria de partículas.

Por el haz de delgadísimos hilos supra-conductores en torno a la bobina del imán, pasa corriente eléctrica de 20 mil amperios. Estos son refrigerados especialmente con helio, de manera que no se sobre caliente. Es lo último en tecnología.

Puede multiplicar el peso de quien caiga en su campo gravitacional, hasta aplastarlo. En el caso de Supermán, cuyo peso es aproximadamente de 100 kilos… A toda capacidad, aquí se convertiría finalmente en 3,850 toneladas… Cada parte de su cuerpo.

Simplemente, moriría aplastado.

Batman solo usa el mínimo necesario… ya lo tiene calculado. Toma un sorbo de café y sigue mirando en los monitores como él entra al campo y… ¡lo atrapa!

Queda flotando en el aire… no puede moverse. De repente su micrófono explota. No lo soportó, demasiada presión. Batman toma el control remoto, termina su café y se acerca a la entrada del hangar. Desde ahí, grita a Supermán: - ¡¿Puedes hablar? – Examinándolo con unos binoculares especiales.

- ¡Mmmm…! ¡Mffmfmfmf…! – Intenta responder o moverse, pero no puede. Se le ve sudando y las venas de su cuerpo parecen mas gruesas y a punto de reventar…

Batman lo ve e introduciendo una clave, presiona el control remoto. Apunta los resultados y toma unas fotos. Guarda todo y se acerca a él.

Supermán lentamente desciende, conforme el campo gravitacional va desapareciendo. Descansando y resoplando, ve como batman se acerca.

- ¿Era eso necesario? – Le pregunta al verlo llegar, con tono verdaderamente agotado.

- Mucho… y… gracias. – Le da la mano y lo ayuda a levantar.

Regresan hacia el computador central y batman le invita tomar lo que desee de un carro-despensa.

- Alfred lo llenó mientras regresa de su viaje. Sabía que vendrías. -

Supermán ve sus favoritos y toma uno para refrescarse, pensando honestamente: 'Gracias alfred'.

Mas tranquilo, se acerca y pregunta mientras batman sigue examinando los diferentes monitores y los resultados en ellos.

- ¿Qué fue eso ultimo?

- Yo lo llamo… 'freno de emergencia'.

- Me parece que mejor nombre no puede tener. También creo que es un juguete caro.

- Prefiero no pensar en ello. – Trabaja y apunta los resultados. Entonces le dice: – Toma un comunicador nuevo del estante derecho inferior. –

Le indica el lugar señalando con una mano, sin dejar de mirar los monitores.

Supermán obedece. Lo encuentra, activa y se lo coloca.

- ¿Terminamos? – Pregunta aún cansado y bebiendo para relajarse.

Batman lo mira con un ojo y casi de inmediato regresa a su trabajo con los monitores. Recién responde luego de una pausa.

- ¿Estás apurado…? ¿O acaso tienes otra llave de la ciudad que recoger?

Supermán resiente la ironía. Mira alrededor… batman solo guarda como trofeos las armas de sus enemigos. Demasiado mortales para que caigan en manos de civiles o militares. No tiene premios, ni medallas de ninguna clase. Sin embargo… es responsable de salvar tantas vidas como él. Quizás hasta más. Obviamente, eso incluye la de él mismo.

- Bruce… - Le dice en tono de confianza. – Deberías aceptar siquiera uno para alegrar este oscuro lugar. – Examinándolo para ver como reacciona.

Él sigue trabajando. Ni caso. Luego de una pausa, responde:

- Ocupa sitio. – Y sigue escribiendo datos y acumulando información.

Supermán revisa todo alrededor. La cueva es enorme y oscura. Los murciélagos en el techo, son la única compañía. De no ser por Alfred, seguramente ni siquiera estaría ordenado… o limpio. Batman es práctico. No le interesa como se vea algo, mientras funcione y sea eficiente. Tampoco le importa la opinión de los demás. Si él mismo juzga que algo es necesario… lo obtiene o lo crea.

Batman continúa trabajando. Ya tiene ingresado casi todos los datos para que la computadora los procese. Mira con un ojo a Supermán, que parece querer decir algo y no se atreve. Él sabe que por su carácter, Supermán necesita que le 'abran la puerta' para poder entrar. Suspira profundo y envía los últimos datos que la computadora necesita. Recién entonces, se remueve la mascara y se levanta para servirse otro café.

- Si tienes algo más que decir, dilo. – Le indica a Supermán mientras pasa por su lado.

- Bueno… -empieza él dudando- deberías aprovechar tu faceta de Bruce Wayne para relajarte. No es bueno vivir siempre tensionado y mayormente riguroso con todos.

- ¿Eso crees…? – Pregunta él sin voltear.

- Por supuesto. Necesitas relajarte… pasear, ver un película, aunque sea leer un buen libro…

- Eso he hecho… - Se defiende, sirviéndose el café. - Últimamente he leído un muy buen libro…

- Bueno… es un comienzo… - Semi sonríe algo incrédulo. - ¿Cuál fue? – Pregunta curioso.

- '_Tratado de Física nuclear, partículas y astro partículas_' del Profesor Englund. Muy interesante y sobre todo útil. – Señalando la entrada del hangar donde 'lo atrapó' a él.

Supermán no lo puede creer.

- Eso no es relajarse. –protesta- De hecho… es todo lo contrario. Deberías tener amistades con quienes compartir tiempo libre y…

- No tengo tiempo libre. – Interrumpe para reafirmar serio. – Tú tampoco deberías tener…

Mucho más serio aún y luego da un sorbo a su café.

Supermán se sorprende de esa última afirmación.

- ¿Intentas decirme que tener unos momentos de relax con mi seres queridos es un error?

- Por supuesto. Siempre hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Mientras paseas y te diviertes, algo malo está sucediendo en alguna parte. Gente por salvar y malvados por arrestar.

- ¿Acaso no has pensado que mientras tú estás salvando y arrestando por un lado… por otro suceden también al mismo tiempo y no puedes hacer nada por ellos? – Criticando su afirmación.

- Justamente por eso digo que no tengo tiempo libre. Inevitablemente esos malvados caerán en mis manos. Siempre repiten. En cuanto a la gente por salvar… intento darle prioridad a ello antes que lo otro. Sin embargo, nunca regreso satisfecho.-

Supermán escucha mudo. Para batman, su cruzada es más que una religión y hasta su forma de vida. Es completamente devoto y no hay manera de cambiarlo. Quizás… mas bien imitarlo.

- Yo… no puedo. – Reconoce tristemente luego de hacer examen de conciencia. – Necesito a Luisa, a mi madre… necesito ser Clark. No podría soportarlo de otro modo. – Respira profundo mientras ve la cara de Bruce tomando café. Entonces culmina. – Yo… no soy como tú… -

Bruce pasa por su lado tranquilo, en dirección de su sillón frente a la computadora. Le pone una mano encima del hombro y luego de semi sonreírle, da la espalda y responde sin mirarlo.

- Es cierto… eso es bueno. - Se sienta, coloca nuevamente la capucha y voltea. – Con un 'caballero oscuro' es suficiente. El mundo no soportaría dos. – Gira y regresa a mirar los resultados en el monitor.

Supermán lo observa resignado.

– Como siempre… él tiene razón. – Piensa convencido.


End file.
